


Cardboard

by Chalatan



Category: Alan Wake (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalatan/pseuds/Chalatan
Summary: Barry helps his dunk best friend back from yet another party. When he goes home Alan's there waiting for him. Well, sort of.
Relationships: Alan Wake/Barry Wheeler
Kudos: 4





	Cardboard

The party had been crazy and raucous. It was one of those typical showbiz parties for celebrities not quite famous enough to get away with trashing a suit but game to try anyway. Alan had been invited in the green room of a talk show and Barry had come along as always. He never let Al go to parties on his own, that was a firm rule. Someone needed to watch how much he drank and what he said. Alan Wake was given to sudden mood swings and bouts of extreme irresponsibility. It could be a lot of fun but less so if you had to make sure he got back to his wife in one piece.

Currently he was easing Alan out of a taxi and into his apartment building. Al was wasted, leaning on Barry heavily and swaying. When he was like this he seemed to lose all track of personal boundaries. He became very touchy-feely, threw his arms around Barry and whispered in his ear. Barry didn’t catch the words but felt his hot breath which smelled strongly of vodka. Sometimes he’d tell jokes. His friend had a way with words, even when drunk his puns just became dirtier. Filthy things he’d never say to Alice. But Lately he’d been in a sullen mood. Short fused and out of touch.

He knew they made a picture as they knocked on Alan’s own door (he’d lost his keys again) and it was opened by a disapproving Alice. Al was still incoherent and couldn’t hold himself upright at all. His hair was messy and there was a sheen of sweat on his skin. Barry probably didn’t look much better, hopefully slightly more sober. Alice’s lip curled distastefully as she took Alan inside and eased him onto the sofa. Barry hung in the doorway awkwardly, knowing he wasn’t welcome but not sure if he should leave. Alice returned a moment later to give him a piece of her mind. What sort of time did he call this? They should have been more careful. Did Alan take any drugs? Why must he go to these sorts of parties? Barry tried to say that Alan would have gone with or without him but it fell on deaf ears. It was easier for her to blame the sleezy manager best friend than her husband. At least whilst he was in this state. She closed the door with a terse goodbye and Barry waited outside the building for another taxi.

Barry lived alone in an apartment downtown. It was a nice enough place but it always felt empty at night. When he walked through his front door he came face to face with Alan. It was a large cardboard cut-out. Not quite life-size. One of the pieces of merchandise for the new book launch. He was supposed to approve it.

Barry had never felt particularly attractive but he’d never been so outclassed. Back when they were kids Al had been awkward and gangly. A skinny spotty teen with greasy hair and melodrama. The only thing he’d kept was the melodrama. His best friend Al was now completely out of his league. Or would be if he weren’t playing for a different team in the first place.

Alice had taken some incredible pictures, no doubt about that. Al looked brooding and mysterious and perhaps a little bit dangerous in a thrilling sort of way. Barry swayed up to the cardboard cut-out and examined it more closely.

“Who’s the small fry now?” He giggled and poked the 5ft cut-out in the chest. It wobbled back and forth unsteadily. So did Barry. Barry placed a steadying hand gently on the cardboard shoulder.

“Careful! How much have you had to drink?” He snickered. He sounded like Alice. “Alan how dare you come home so late! How much have you had!” Barry put on a mocking falsetto and did his Alice impression that Al pretended didn’t make him laugh. Alice was always nitpicking and placing blame. Usually on Barry. No ‘oh thank you Barry for dragging this impulsive idiot home and looking after him’. No it was always ‘Where have you been’ or ‘Why have you kept him out so late’. As if Barry could keep Al anywhere. That was the problem.

People had always thought he dragged Al into trouble, even when they were kids. And yes OK sometimes he had some fun ideas and he wasn’t above a bit of mischief but it was always Al pushing them further. Daring them to go out and have one more drink, go to one more party. Always Barry mopping up the mess when things went a little too far. Barry had been looking after Al since they were nine years old. Alice just didn’t get it.

“She doesn’t get you like I do Al,” He told the cut-out. That sounded a bit cliché even to him so he smirked at himself. “She can’t treat you like I do…” He said in a sultry voice. The cardboard Wake just stared mysteriously at him. It hadn’t been as funny as he’d hoped.

“God I’m pathetic. I mean wow, this is really next level pathetic. Flirting with a piece of cardboard…” He lapsed into silence for a moment.

“I think I love you, ya know? It used to be a crush, but it’s been years Al. I think it’s love now.” He stroked his fingers tenderly down the cardboard cheek. “And this is as close as I’m ever going to get to telling you this.” He felt a sickening wave of self-hatred and self-pity come over him. Well if he was going to be pathetic anyway…

Barry gently wrapped his arms around the silhouette and brought his lips against the printed face in a chaste kiss. He then pulled back and looked into those dark serious eyes. He sighed.

“I used to make you laugh. Lighten you up a little, but lately… I dunno. Maybe she makes you laugh. I hope so… someone should. You should be happy Al.” What would Al think if he could see all this? How disgusted would he be? The famous author’s fat friend harbouring a gay crush. He turned away from the cut-out feeling like a creep.

“Fuck this, I’m going to bed!” He staggered away. As he turned out the light switch he laughed. “Don’t wait up for me!”


End file.
